Through Thick and Thin
by TJC Axel
Summary: We're still the same people, but in this world, will you stay by me this time? Mostly AkuRoku unless I get a itch to mess around .-
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it's 8:39 and I'm just typing away cause I really do not want to do my outline for English...Seriously I don't want to at all....Stonehenge is so uber boring that it makes me want to bang my head into a wall repeatedly....Sadly I'm not allowed for some vague reasons...

__________________________________________________________________________

"OMYGAWDOMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD" Axel yammered as he flew down the school halls at an unbelievable speed, skidding past his projected target with a screech and blasting through the door with a loud racket.

Just as the bell rang, Axel's bottom hit the seat, his crap placed messily on his desk and his pen in his mouth. Gawd was he lucky, he always seemed to manage to get to his seat just in time as not to be late, even if he did wake up thirty minutes late and not leave in any rush. Reno always manage to ruin this. Especially when he was happy with himself sitting happily up front, the teachers star pupil in this abhorrently boring math class. He seriously thought that Reno was screwing the teacher, they were only 3 years apart. Reno being 17 and our dear teacher being 20.

But hell, who was he to complain, if Reno really was, then it was all the better for him. Got Cloud off his back every time Reno started to flutter his eyes, swirl his hips as he walked to the garbage or just stare at the man. Sure was funny, he had to admit it.

"Class, guess what?!" Cloud said as he waltzed in, surprisingly with a happy bounce in his feet.

A chorus of bright "Hunahs?!", "What?" and grunts waved over the room as Cloud walked over to his desk, leaning on it lightly as he drummed on it with his slim fingers. He smiled gleefully as he looked at Reno, winking a little. Slowly his gaze went to Axel, this just made him twitch a little in his seat as he raised an unexpressive brow at the blond man.

"Catch up if you can day…" Cloud stated as he sat down at his desk, leaving the class to relish what the man had just said.

Axel chuckled as he grabbed his crap and paced over to Reno, prodding his brother lightly on the shoulder. He received a mild glance before the other red head hopped up and trudged over to Cloud. Axel stared at the two before receiving a nod from Reno as he ducked out of the room. After all, he had nothing to catch up on, he did his homework in advance, a long time in advance: He hated math, but he was good at it. The only thing he hated with a severe burning hatred of deep wrath was…Health. The rest of his 15 person class was, of all the treacherous things, female. So was his teacher, a Mrs. Tifa Lockheart…Seriously, she Lock Heart(ed) every man that tried to sneak his way into her MIA husband's shoes. That's how Barret got tossed, canned and almost killed…

"Whew…That means I get out early today. I think I'm in the mood for some Oreo Ice Cream…Sure sounds Nummy!" Axel spoke to himself as he stopped at another door on his way out of the building.

He peeped through the glass of the window before barging in and toppling the Sitar play of this room. The blue-eyed blond merely smiled maniacally as he hopped onto Axel and squeezed him. This was just an everyday occurrence with these two oddballs, both part of a misunderstood gang of rebel's named Organization 13.

Sure everyone saw them as trouble makers, but they never caused any trouble at all. They actually helped a lot of the kids around here. This god forsaken town of Hallow Bastion, the den of evil in all it's wonders. They tried to hide the places decaying visage with a nicer name, Radiant Gardens. A lot of the Older folks of the city said they were trying to get the town back on it's feet, like in it's hey-day when it was actually the Radiant Gardens of every princess' dreams, a beautiful place. A gorgeous labyrinth of gardens, shining in the showers of silver that dodged about the place. Always covered in the life of color and beauty and balls of never-ending music that brought the song of romance to the place… Gawd did it give Axel indigestion every time that came to mind.

"AXEL…Play for us, on the piano, I know you know how to…Play Op. 57 in f minor…PLEASE!" The blond beseeched as he intertwined his fingers in a begging manner and gave Axel the puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you pay for the Oreo Ice cream I'm desiring right now…" Axel stated happily.

"I'll buy you a carton of it and a spoon it you play!" Demyx stated soundly as he beamed at the red head below him.

"That sounds good…Deal." He answered, not bothering to point out to the blond that he had actually overdone himself. All he needed to do was buy him a McFlurry…Axel laughed inside.

Just as he said it, he was tossed to the nearest piano in a instant as the teacher stared at the two. She was so unsuspecting as Axel opened the casing touching a few keys somberly. Smirking Axel began to hum a little as he played hot potato before getting a glare from Demyx and a shove. He chuckled as he began to press the keys, gingerly testing them. Before long, he was in full swing, playing as if no one was there, and it was only him. He always loved the piano, for some reason it's sound soothed him.

When he finished and opened his eyes, he had gathered a crowd, all of the class in fact. The teacher stood next to him, staring in disbelief at the red head. Axel just blushed lightly before playing any random tune in his head. He slowly started playing Nocturne in C minor. This seemed to surprise the teacher even more, and Axel just suddenly jumped up.

"Let's go Dem…I'm uncomfortable…"Was all Axel said as he tossed his hands behind his head.

"Axel…You should consider Music class as an alternative to the boring math class you've already finished with your brother." Axel jumped and stared in mock disbelief at the Music teacher.

"Maybe…I doubt he'll let me." Was all Axel said in reply as he dodged out the door, Demyx in tow.

"Gee Axel, that would be so cool, having you in my music class! You should try to ask Cloud if you can at least. Worst he can do is say no!" Demyx stated behind him as he jogged to keep up with the long legged man.

"I guess so…But your teacher kills me…She gives me that look of 'You should be ashamed of yourself' every time I come into your guy's room…" Axel chuckled as he opened the hall doors, allowing the light to catch on his hair.

Flames seem to erupt just from the light, as Axel's red hair tossed the glare of the sun away, bouncing it around as a plaything in it's grasp. His green eyes alighting with some kind of weird fire that stemmed from his hair and clawed it's way down his countenance. Swiftly darkening the tear shaped tattoo's under his eyes, draining the shadow from his porcelain skin, and creating a glow about his figure. Demyx had to curse as he was blinded, the sun ruining the moment. Though, he was mute to all Axel charms, he'd grown up with the freak and knew the red head like the back of his hand…Actually, he knew Axel better…When did that scar get there on his hand any who?

"Seriously, that's not my teacher, that's the assistant…Aerith I think her name is. She really nice when you talk to her. She knows Cloud somehow, maybe she can convince him to let you? Our real teacher kind of looks like cloud, same last name…I bet their related. That might be a good thing for you!!!" Demyx stated as he bounced about chipper.

"Really? You just realized this…I might end up in you class after all…In the meantime…Ice cream please??????" Axel stated turning on Demyx in an instant as he stared at the blond with sheer pleasure in his eyes.

"You like you ice cream too damn much Axel…You're going to get fat…You could use the weight though…Oh what the hell…Hurry up and come on!" The blond said running ahead toward the store across the street. "I want some god damn cookie dough!" He added as an after thought.

* * *

Well...Yeah...Chapter story, Yosh...Oh...*Pounces Hotaru* I HATE OUTLINES GAHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Axel was currently dousing himself in the tub of ice cream that was Demyx's treat and downfall. The poor blonde has misjudged what Axel really wanted, he didn't want just a cone, no, he wanted the WHOLE TUB.

"Damn Axel, not eat in a while or what?" Demyx stated watching the anorexic red-head dump the Oreo ice cream down his throat…

"Actually no…." He gasped out before piling more ice cream in, oblivious to the on coming brain freeze.

Just like clock work, the brain freeze came after 5 minutes of eating ice cream, it always did. Demyx had actually watched and wrote it down every time, yeah sure it was sometimes off by a few seconds, but hell it was close enough. He had to chuckle as his friend grabbed his head, leaving the ice cream to sit on the bench.

"How many times have I told you to eat slower, you never listen do you?" Demyx stated as he turned to the other, slowly scooping out a bit of the ice cream from the tub and popping his finger in his mouth, laving his own melting ice cream unattended.

"Too damn many timesssss…" Axel replied as he cursed a bit and shook his head, finally returning to face Demyx. "Your ice creams melting blondie…" Axel stated as he leaned over and licked the cone in Demyx's hand.

Laughing, the blonde pushed him away and returned to torturing the cone, "Yeah yeah, whatever, let's get back to the music room at least." Demyx stated while he got up and walked off toward the school again.

"Ah, what the hell, why not…" Axel mumbled as he grabbed the ice cream and hopped along.

Just as the two entered the class, Demyx's real teacher was questioning where Demyx had gone and if anyone knew who had just been playing the piano. Demyx laughed at Axel's face as the red-head tripped splattering ice cream all over himself and nothing else oddly. Axel had been thrown off by the teacher, not really by what he said like Demyx thought, but by how…well…Hot he was.

"Are you okay Freak?" Demyx stated helping his friend up and tossing the useless ice cream container.

"I'm cold and wet…And probably sticky soon enough. Be right back." Axel mumbled as he stormed off for the bathroom.

Unknown to him, Axel had piqued the blonde teachers interest a long time ago. Demyx just gave him a reason to get him in his class, even if he had to beg his cousin. While Demyx told Roxas of Axel's piano, guitar, and flute playing adventures, he was tossing globs of ice cream in the sink. Slowly washing his hair out of the sticky white substance and laughing at the puns he just thought of for the damn white, sticky, slightly melting and cold ice cream.

"Crude…My hair is wet now…" Axel stated glowering at the reflection of his dowsed red hair now sticking to his skin. "It'll dry eventually…."

Shaking his hair before entering the room, Axel popped in on a very giddy teacher and Cloud. He also caught what the deal was, Demyx's teacher, known now as Roxas, was going to do all of Cloud's laundry for a month just to have Axel in his class. After all, he was already finished with math, but cloud stated persistently, that Roxas was not getting Reno. Axel had to tell the other red-head that later.

"Um…Yo?!." Axel piped up as he walked toward the three blondes.

"AXEL, YOU GET TO BE IN HERE WITH ME NOWWWW!!!" Demyx shouted as he bagan to run in circles and glomp the unprepared freak.

"ohmigawd" Axel stated as he fell onto his ass, Demyx sprawled in between his legs.

Axel laid there as Demyx hugged the life out of him. He had to laugh at both teacher's faces, and be a bit curious about Roxas, he seemed…Disappointed? So Axel pushed Demyx up and hopped behind the blonde with cat like graces, slowly plopping an arm up on Roxas' shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me from the droll calculations of Mr. Blondie. I swear, his family's gotta be 'proud' of him, he's so special!" Axel hissed as the other blonde on the floor clung to his leg.

"Yeah, we sure are proud of him…" Roxas stated showing a bit of his true blond-ness.

Cloud just laughed as he went to walk out. "At least I don't use my brother to get the teachers attention, while secretly knowing how said brother feels about said teacher and making sure it goes through…So really, your lucky and I owe it to you…Said teacher likes said brother anyway, a lot more then his pyromaniac brother." Cloud mumbled in return.

Oddly, Axel had caught all of what Cloud said and stared dumbfounded after the man. That man was too damn smart, too damn sneaky and overall, could read Axel's mind and it bothered him. Overall, that's how he got into the class and near to the blonde he'd been admiring for ages.

------------------------------------xXx------------------------------------

"Why'd he have to be a damn teacher…" Axel mumbled staring at the man in front of the class, slowly instructing them how to play some random song.

Axel could remember how he'd first seen the gorgeous blonde, he'd been reading at a bench in the park. He'd sworn that the blonde was just another student, and he'd eventually have a class with him, that's when he'd "meet" the blonde of his dreams. He hoped to no avail, he never had a class with his sweet-heart. He sure did stalk the blonde a bit, but not too much.

One day, he actually was spotted by the other man, he tried to stay away for a bit after that, but he was stuck, so he went and followed him again. Roxas must of thought he wanted help or something because he kept coming toward Axel, but Axel just kept hiding from him. After awhile, it became a game they played secretly. The red-head had to admit it was fun.

------------------------------------xXx------------------------------------

They didn't play it anymore though, he, himself had changed since then. Changed a lot in fact, he'd moved for a year, his junior year. He went to some god forsaken town out in the middle of nowhere. Eventually, Axel became a recluse of the family, detached, introverted, quit, just too damn quiet. After his mother convinced his father it'd be fine for Axel to go back to the summer house, Reno immediately wanted to go too. The next day, they were on their way home, yeah sure they'd be without their parents, but they'd be home.

In time, Axel met up with his old friend Demyx, they'd been friend since first grade and was the red-head happy as hell to have him back. Due to Demyx's antics and pushes, Axel opened up again, back to his old loud, pyromaniac flare of himself. Here he was now…He should be happy, but really, he was kind of sad. He still liked Roxas, but Roxas was a teacher, it was against proper…

"Why am I caring for social justice, I'm a god damn freak of nature….Here I come my dear little blondie." Axel mumbled as a bright smirk crawled over his face.

"Axel…You're talking to yourself again…" Demyx whispered as he looked at the red-head momentarily.

"I've decided to go along with project 13...Screw moral justice and social graces crap."

"Really? You still have that plan? That's from…Like Freshmen year Axel!…Wait, you found out who the blonde you were so…Distracted by?" Demyx said astonished, "Who???"

"I'm looking at him." Axel declared.

"R-R..Roxas?!" Demyx gaped as he looked at Axel unbelieving.

"Yeah…Wanna help?" Axel asked.

"Eh…It'll be more fun that way…Oh…Did you know Cloud is Roxas' cousin?"

"Wait what? I gatta go through him too?…Maybe Reno can help me out there….Or I can skip him all together…" He blabbered to himself, never noticing the spiky blonde hair sitting next to him called Cloud.


End file.
